mini_4wdfandomcom-20200214-history
Manta Ray Mk.II
} |-| ColorSP= - WhiteSP= }} }}The Manta Ray Mk.II is a Mini 4WD PRO car released by Tamiya on December 9, 2006. It was a Mini 4WD PRO variant of the Manta Ray Jr. It was featured in web manga Kichijouji Phoenix and manga Mini 4WD Racer Kakeru as Tsugumi Shinozaki's machine, replacing her TRF-Racer Jr.. General info The Manta Ray Mk.II featuring the body design based on the original Manta Ray. A pair of front fenders were protruded from the side cowls, covering the exposing batteries of the chassis. Instead of the R/C buggy-style rear spoiler, in its place is a pair of separated grill-type spoilers. Other design aspects of the original were changed to be more sharper. It was mainly in silver, with red highlights and blue trims on it. It was equipped with the red large-diameter, 3-spoke MS-type I wheels paired with the black Avante-type slick tires. It has N-02 and T-01 units for its MS Chassis, and comes with the standard, light gray 16 mm lightweight plastic rollers. However, it should be noted that the pre-assembled Finished Model came equipped with the gray A parts and N-01 nose unit instead of the black A parts and the N-02 nose unit. Color specials As of 2016, there are at least 6 known color specials: The Metallic Special, the Pink Metallic Special, the Black Special, the White Special, the Black Metallic Special and the Gold Metallic Special. The Tamiya-organized race tournaments shop-exclusive Metallic Special models are usually has plated wheels and body. The setup is the same as the normal model. The Black Special has black body with blue highlights. It was equipped with the black large-diameter 5-spoke lightweight narrow wheels paired with blue arched tires, and was equipped with the chassis molded in blue. The White Special has pearl white body with the cherry blossom-inspired decals. It has the same wheel and tire setup as the Black Special, but with the silver-plated wheels and white tires. It came with the chassis molded in cyan with the lightweight center parts. Technical info Length: 152 mm (N-02), 154 mm (N-01) Width: 92 mm Height: N/A Chassis: MS Chassis Gear Set(s): 4:1 Gallery Boxarts MantaRayMkIIBoxart.png|Boxart of the Manta Ray Mk.II. MantaRayMkIIBlackSPBoxart.jpg|Boxart of Black Special. MantaRayMkIIWhiteSPBoxart.jpg|Boxart of White Special. Images TheMantaRays.jpg|The Manta Ray Mk.II, with Manta Ray Jr. and Aero Manta Ray. See also * Manta Ray Jr. * Aero Manta Ray External links Tamiya Japan * Manta Ray Mk.II on Tamiya official website * Manta Ray Mk.II (Finished Model) on Tamiya official website * Manta Ray Mk.II Black Special on Tamiya official website * Manta Ray Mk.II White Special on Tamiya official website * Manta Ray Mk.II White Special (Re-release) on Tamiya official website * Manta Ray Mk.II Black Special (Re-release) on Tamiya official website Tamiya America * Manta Ray Mk.II on Tamiya America official website * Manta Ray Mk.II White Special on Tamiya America official website * Manta Ray Mk.II White Special (Re-release) on Tamiya America official website * Manta Ray Mk.II Black Special (Re-release) on Tamiya America official website Category:Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD PRO cars Category:Mini 4WD cars that appear in Mini 4WD Racer Kakeru